GhostKing Screws up Time and Space FOR THE FOURTH TIME!
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: When will I learn? Why does this happen? Oh well...I'm BAAACK! Along with my camping buddies and demons! Will the evil presence of the mysterious Mr. K lead to the demise of the group? Will they defeat him and his henchmen? Will I ever pass my math class? Find out here...if you DARE...just come with me if you want to live. T for Slenderman and roundhouse kicks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm back! And this time I'm with Johnny RocketBooster, Bluemist45 and Raeweis! Be prepared for random adventures and such! And also surprise visits from Gnat1 and TatlTails!**

**Also be prepared for Darth Vader. Details later on...**

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. I've been swamped by schoolwork and surrounded by morons day and night...(Stop glaring at me, Sarah, you're not one...)  
**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

**XxXxXxXx  
**

The man in the tuxedo and top hat paced madly . He had an epic mustache that officially made him a "sir", and equally epic sideburns. He had a cane at his side and he was smoking a pipe, adding to the whole evil gentleman look.

"Why...why after all this time..." he mumbled, taking a tiny computer out of his pocket and turning it on.

A small blip appeared on a map of the world, and he only scowled. "How am I going to stop them?"

The door burst open and a few of his loyal minions rushed in. One was an epic Asian guy by the name of Jackie Chan. The other was an American looking cowboy-ish guy with epic facial hair by the name of Chuck Norris.

"Sir, they're still in the forest. Should we launch our attack?" Chuck Norris asked.

The man in the suit with the cane turned and grinned. "Not yet. But be prepared. We will launch our plan very soon."

"Yes sir." Jackie Chan said.

He and Chuck left to go practice their roundhouse kicks and other fighting related practices. The man in the suit just snickered. How could he possibly fail with those two as his loyal minions? After all, Chuck Norris sleeps with a nightlight...not because he's scared of the dark, but because the dark's scared of HIM.

**XxXxXxXx **

**MEANWHILE, IN THE FOREST...**

** XxXxXxXx **

"THIS IS WHY I HATE CAMPING!" Silver shouted as a flaming tree fell next to him.

"We weren't camping in the first place! We were too busy finding the eight pages for that!" Sarah shouted, making water come out of the ground and extinguish the tree.

"This is hopeless." Mephiles growled.

"We need backup!" Sonic agreed.

"I can take care of that!" GhostKing said, opening a portal and vanishing through it. Johnny RocketBooster followed.

"Great. They ditched us." Shadow said plainly.

"I don't blame them." Silver nodded.

"Guys! Did you forget that the forest's on fire?! Help me!" Sarah shouted, barely managing to escape a fountain of sparks.

"Oh. Right." The other guys muttered.

Another portal opened and two people fell through along with GhostKing and Johnny.

One was a tomboyish looking girl wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt who looked around the age of 15. The other was also a fifteenish girl with straight blond hair and blue eyes wearing jeans and a red tank top with flip flops. They glanced around the forest and said at the same time, "Oh great."

"No time to explain! Help me extinguish this!" GhostKing shouted.

That snapped everyone into action. Between them, they put the fire out in less than ten minuets. "That went well." Johnny said.

"Yeah, sure." Sonic said sarcastically.

"So who are you?" Shadow asked the two new Authors.

"I'm Bluemist45, but you can call me Bluemist." said the tomboy.

"And I'm Raeweis, but just call me Rae." said the tanktop wearing girl.

"If I were you, I'd get out of here. Unfortunate things happen around these guys..." Shadow muttered.

"We know. That's why we came." Rae smiled kind of evilly.

"Well, now that this crisis is taken care of, why don't we actually do some camping?" Sarah asked.

"WHOOT YEAH! HOT DOGS AND SMORES!" Sonic ran off in the general direction of their campsite that was amazingly not on fire. A bit later everyone was gathered around the non-evil Iblis campfire, making smores and such.

Their fire attracted extra attention too.

Mephiles, who was sitting next to Bluemist, felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see his brother. "Hey, Slenderman. Want to join us?"

Bluemist jumped a mile into the air, screaming about how she didn't mean to steal the artwork on the trees, and hid behind Silver. Rae turned around and repeated over and over, "Don't look or it takes you. Don't look or it takes you. Don't look or it takes you..."

And Johnny flipped out and threw a flaming marshmallow. He missed, and ignited GhostKing's tent.

"OH, NICE GOING!" Sarah, Silver, Shadow, GhostKing, Sonic and Mephiles all shouted, quickly extinguishing the flaming tent. Slenderman just hung his head, ashamed.

"He's with us, you guys!" Sonic said. "He won't kill you."

"Really?" Rae risked a peek at the faceless guy in the suit. When she didn't lose her sanity and die, she walked over to him and held out her hand. "Hi, Slendy. Thanks for not killing me."

"Whoa...awesome. He's your brother, Mephiles?" Bluemist asked, poking the Slenderman in his long arm. "Cool. I can see the resemblance."

"So... He won't kill me and hang my corpse from the trees?" Johnny squeaked.

"No, Johnny. You need to stop playing video games like that." GhostKing facepalmed.

Slenderman did some sign language, which Mephiles translated to, "I desire to join you, as I cannot find any girl or boy scouts to terrify. Unfortunately, I cannot consume this nourishment."

"Well, what do you eat?" Silver asked. "Besides Klondike bars."

Slenderman signed something else. "SOULS." Mephiles said evilly.

Silver paled.

Slenderman signed some more. "Just kidding."

Sarah, GhostKing and Shadow facepalmed.

"I can absorb nutrients from the soil." Mephiles translated.

"Oh, that's a relief." Sonic squeaked.

So Mephiles and Bluemist scooted over to make room for Slenderman. There was a slightly awkward silence that followed. "So...uh...what do you do when you catch a guy running around the forest?" Sonic asked.

"I wipe their memory and teleport them back to their house." Mephiles said, watching the Slenderman's sign language.

"Oh. That isn't so bad." Sonic said, eating a hot dog.

"It isn't... Unless you die of fright before."

"...Oh..." Another awkward silence covered the campsite.

"So...anyone know any sing-alongs?" Bluemist asked.

**XxXxXxXx **

The man in the tux with the cane was seated in front of a huge screen. On it were various images of the five authors and the hedgehogs and demons all gathered around a roaring campfire. They seemed to be having a good time.

The door to the room opened and another of the man's minions ran in. "Mr. K! The Slenderman's back with them again!"

"I've noticed!" the man, Mr. K, shouted. He turned and glared at his minion. "We will launch the attack now! Get Norris and Chan and gather up your army! On the double! Now!"

"Yes sir!" The minion ran out of the room rather quickly.

Mr. K just sat back in his chair and watched the screen. Then, with a smug, he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**More chapters after I upload a chapter of Rise Against!**

**Remember to review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone associated with SEGA, Jackie Chan, Chuck Norris, Darth Vader, Megamind, or Marvin the Martian. The Authors belong to their...well...Authors. I only own GhostKing and Mr. K..  
**

**XxXxXxXx  
**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**XxXxXxXx **

"That was a pretty scary story." Rae squeaked.

"Yeah, Johnny. That was...intense." Silver gaped.

"Dude, you could be a Twilight Zone writer." Bluemist gasped.

"That was the lamest story ever." GhostKing yawned.

"He even scared Mephiles! What the heck do you mean that story wasn't scary?!" Sonic yelled.

Meanwhile, Johnny was just laughing.

"Let's tell happy stories now." Sarah suggested. "Where did Slendy go?"

"He went to hide halfway through the story. He's sensitive to scary things..." Mephiles facepalmed. The Authors sort of exchanged glances.

"Ok, then...happy story time!" Sarah announced. But before she could begin the happy story, her cell phone rang. "I don't know who this is." she said, giving her phone a funny glance.

"Put it on speaker so we can troll the caller!" Rae suggested.

"Haha, this is gonna be good..." GhostKing snickered. Sarah put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, person I don't know. Why are you calling?"

"Hey! Pass the Pixie Stix!" Silver said loudly in the background. Bluemist giggled.

"Why would someone make the mistake of calling _her_?!" Shadow added.

"Yeah! She's psycho!" Sonic shouted.

"Press one for pie. Press six for an eternity burning in the bowels of _HELL_." Mephiles said in a creepy voice.

"...Well, that escalated quickly." Johnny said awkwardly.

"_You know very well who I am_." came a voice from the phone. Everyone shut up immediately; as this voice was scary.

"Um... I do?" Sarah asked.

"Sorry, we don't know any creepers." Bluemist said.

"Except the ones in Minecraft." Johnny added. "But we don't know them very long, cuz they blow up."

"_I'll give you the option to surrender. You have five minuets before I call back for your answer_." The caller's connection was lost.

"That was really creepy." Rae muttered.

"Something tells me we should find Slendy. We might want to stick together for whatever's coming our way." GhostKing said.

"Good idea." Mephiles walked off, causing everyone to follow him on account of having to stick together.

"Who was that caller?" GhostKing asked.

Sarah didn't say anything.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I've heard his voice before."

**XxXxXxXx**

"_If I didn't know better, I'd say I've heard his voice before_."

Mr. K chuckled. How ironic. The redhead's best friend was catching on faster than she was. He cast a glance at the door, where a guy in black stood.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Darth Vader asked.

"I want you to accompany Chuck and Jackie to destroy that group. While you're at it, take Scourge and Eggman with you. I want an entertaining show before you finish them." Mr. K grinned, motioning towards the screen in front of him.

"Yes, master." Vader bowed and left.

Mr. K glanced at his watch. The five minutes were now up.

**XxXxXxXx**

The phone rang. Sarah picked it up, listened for a few seconds, and then hit END CALL.

"Probably just a freaky prank caller." she shrugged. "What did he even mean that we have the option of surrender?"

"OI! SLENDERMAN! SHOW YOUR FACELESS FACE FOR ONCE AND GET YOUR SKINNY BACKSIDE OVER HERE!" GhostKing clapped a hand over Johnny's mouth.

"Do you want everyone in the world to hear us?!"

"Why is it whenever you don't want to find him...he's always right behind you? And when you want to find him, he's never there?" Sonic wondered.

"It's called video game logic, and we're not in a video game at the moment." Rae said.

"Yeah, we're in a FanFiction." Bluemist pipped up.

"You're also breaking the Fourth Wall." Silver mumbled.

"We've reduced that wall to gravel over the years. Why are we caring anymore?" Shadow asked.

"Because it creates paradoxes and bad things could happen." Mephiles sighed.

That was about when a portal opened and Jackie Chan, Chuck Norris, Darth Vader, Scourge the Hedgehog and Eggman all came through, every one of them either holding brass knuckles, a lightsaber, or a Chaos Emerald.

"See? Perfect example. Just like that." Mephiles growled. "Good going, Shadow."

"Um...hi?" Sonic asked.

"Master, are these the ones you wish us to kill?" Darth Vader asked nothing in particular.

"_Kill_?!" the group squeaked.

A voice coming from thin air responded, "Yes. But make it entertaining."

"_Entertaining_?!" the group squeaked again.

"Get them!" Eggman grinned madly.

"_AAHAAHAHAAA_!" the group scattered. So much for sticking together.

** XxXxXxXx**

GhostKing, Silver, Rae and Shadow all ended up running in the general direction. Together they managed to avoid running into trees and lose the people chasing after them. "What do they want?!" Silver squeaked.

"Well, they did give us the opportunity to surrender earlier!" Shadow growled. "So I WONDER."

"Maybe they just want Klondike bars too." Rae suggested.

"Doubt it! I think they want our souls!" Silver said worriedly.

"Believe me, no one would want your soul." GhostKing muttered.

"So I'm safe?"

"No. No one is safe." came a voice to their left.

"OH GOOD CHAOS!" the two Authors and the two hedgehogs bolted as fast as they could away from the tree.

GhostKing glanced back to see Chuck Norris, Eggman, and Darth Vader come running after them(but everyone knows Eggman is too fat to run anywhere. So he was in a little hovercraft thing.) and she shouted, "YOU GUYS! IT'S HOPELESS! CHUCK NORRIS IS AFTER US!"

"AHHHH! NOOOO!" Silver screamed.

That was the exact moment that Darth Vader tripped, tripping Chuck Norris, who accidentally punched Eggman's hovercraft as he went by, therefore, sending him crashing to the ground in an epic explosion.

"That has got to be a minor miracle." Rae gasped.

"PRAISE ALL HOLY BEINGS!" everyone shouted, bolting into the darkenes trees.

**XxXxXxXx**

Bluemist, Mephiles, and Sarah hadn't stopped running for twelve solid minuets. It was only when Sarah fell and refused to get up did they finally get to rest. "I think we lost them." Bluemist said between gasps. "Aaagh... I'm gonna die."

"I'm already dead." Sarah said, faceplanted in the ground.

"What next?" Mephiles asked with a sigh. Why did he have to get stuck with the insane Authors? At least GhostKing wasn't there...

"We get the heck out of here, obviously." Bluemist said.

"I'm not moving." Sarah growled. "Make me move and I will sacrifice you to the Death Star."

"That escalated quickly."

The group fell silent as a sound grabbed their attention. A flashlight beam split the night dangerously close to them. They hardly dared to move as a voice that could only belong to Jackie Chan said, "Well, they've got to be around here."

"Maybe they climbed a tree." Scourge suggested.

"Some of them are girls. They wouldn't climb trees..." Jackie muttered.

"I dunno...they're Authors...could have flown or something."

"Who says I wouldn't climb a tree?!" Bluemist hissed. Mephiles slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe they're around here!" Scourge laughed. "Quick! Find them and bring them to the boss!"

"Sarah, I think you're gonna have to move now." Mephiles muttered.

"THERE'S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY!" Sarah shouted as Bluemist pulled her three of them bolted, yelling a combination of death threats, battle cries and random profanity. Jackie Chan and Scourge wasted no time in following them. "THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US!" Sarah screamed.

"Oh, you don't say!" Bluemist shouted.

"Shut up and keep running!" Mephiles commanded.

Sarah screamed as Jackie got a hold of her wrist. Bluemist grabbed her other wrist, and there was a mini tug-of-war over the Author.

"AAAGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! LET ME GOOO!" Sarah shouted.

Mephiles attacked Jackie Chan, managing to get him to let go of Sarah. But Scourge jumped from the darkness and started fighting him; keeping him from keeping Jackie busy; therefore; Jackie and Bluemist started the tug-of-war over Sarah again. "MY ARMS! THEY'RE COMING OUT OF MY SOCKETS!"

A tree branch snapped. From the light of the flashlight Jackie had, the group could make out the form of Slenderman. He quickly ripped Scourge away from Mephiles and threw him into a tree, then tuning to Jackie. The martial arts master quickly lost interest in Sarah and turned to fight.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Bluemist shouted.

"Slender! Find us when you're done here!" Mephiles said before following the two Authors. (He also then became the first person _ever_ to ask the Slenderman to find him...)

The Slenderman nodded and turned his attention back to the situation at hand.

**XxXxXxXx **

"Why did I have to get separated from everyone else?" Sonic squeaked from a tall tree. He figured that was the safest place to stay while everyone else fought the maniacs. But he was in complete darkness. Which was kind of scary.

That was about when a flashlight cut through the darkness and loud voices started up. Then Jackie Chan, Scourge, Sarah, Mephiles and Bluemist got into a fight and nearly ripped Sarah in half. Then Slenderman came and picked up Scourge like he weighed nothing and tossed them directly into the place Sonic was hiding.

The two of them fell out of the tree and landed on a giant cylinder thing made of rusted metal that didn't seem to serve a purpose.

"You!" Scourge growled.

"Yep. Me." Sonic said.

"Die!" Scourge attacked.

"I'd prefer not to...unless you want to take my place..." Sonic stepped to the side and Scourge toppled over the edge of the cylinder. "Bye."

More lights lit up the forest. As Sonic watched, the other bad guys that were chasing the others arrived. They attacked the Slenderman, eventually tying him in place with a random Indiana Jones whip Chuck Norris had. Chuck then began dragging him through the forest, the others splitting up again.

** XxXxXxXx **

Mr. K spun around in his evil chair evilly and glared at his two new recruits. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I, Sir, am Marvin the Martian." said a short guy in a green helmet with a bizarre little red tutu thing.

The tall, skinny, blue-skinned guy beside him rolled his eyes and said with a flourish, "I am Megamind."

"We'll work on evil names at a further date. Now, I want you out there and GETTING ME THOSE MORONS!" Mr. K roared.

Marvin and Megamind turned and ran from the room, accepting death laser rays from a robot on the way out.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Ok, that's chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed!  
**

**And believe it or not, I'm working on three stories again...one of which will have its first chapter uploaded at some point. So be on the lookout for awesomeness. It won't really have a ton of humor, just a lot of horror stuffs and that kind of thing. I still don't know what I should call it...  
**

**Anyway, yeah.  
**

**Whee.  
**

**PS: Thanks Gnat1 for the extra review...  
**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!  
**

**Lordoftheghostking28  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

** XxXxXxXx **

**THE AUTHOR COUNCIL**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Please, settle down and pay attention!" an Author demanded. "This is a serious situation! We have a critical announcement!"

The many Authors gathered around the long conference table began to quiet down from their many conversations and pay attention. The Author in charge gave a short nod. He was about 21 and 6'4 with dark brown hair and teal blue eyes. He wore black leather gloves, a brown t-shirt with camo shorts and black and white Nikes. He was known as one of the head Author Councils, or simply as Nate the Werehog; or just Nate.

"We have a probablem." Nate began. "There is a outside threat I have never seen before. A man is aiming to destroy the Authors, starting with the ones that have strayed from the group to go on adventures. Right now, fellow Authors Raeweis, Bluemist45, annanbethchase98, Johnny RocketBooster and Lordoftheghostking28 are being targeted by this psycho. They could very well be destroyed without Council help. We need to send a team out for reinforcements."

For a second, no one moved. Then, near the back, a few people stood. "I volunteer as tribute!" a girl shouted.

Nate nodded. "Very well. TatlTails. You are selected to help solve this disturbance in the Force."

He barely finished his sentence before there was a loud POP and Johnny RocketBooster materialized over the conference table. "We're in a bit of trouble back in the woods..." he said lamely. "I request backup and photon torpedoes."

"We can provide the backup...but the photon torpedoes will not be necessary." Nate sighed.

"Oh. Ok, what are we waiting for?" Johnny asked. "Where's my army?"

"Right here!" TatlTails said happily. Johnny gave her a weird look. "I said army, not fanclub. But I know I'm awesome..."

"Until we can come to grips with what we're dealing with, this is all I can spare." Nate said.

"Fine, you're better than nothing." Johnny muttered.

"Hurray!" TatlTails cheered.

**XxXxXxXx **

**MEANWHILE, IN VIRIDIAN FOREST...**

**...lol just kidding. No Pokèmon references in this story, folks!**

** XxXxXxXx**

GhostKing, Silver, Rae and Shadow were in a really tall tree. Rae was leaning out dangerously far over the branch she was on, trying to hear or see anything.

"Stop that before you kill yourself." GhostKing muttered.

"What?" Rae asked.

"You're going to kill yourself."

"What?" Rae leaned back towards her fellow Author. In the process, her hand slipped and she managed a squeak of, "Oh crap." before falling to the ground, hitting random tree branches on the way.

"Why?! Why am I stuck with you morons?" Shadow asked the sky.

"Unfortunate luck?" Silver suggested.

"I think it's more of an eternal curse." GhostKing thought.

"Seems about right..." Shadow sighed.

"In case anyone was wondering, I'm pretty much ok!" Rae said loudly from somewhere below the tree.

"Oh, good. I don't want to fill out peperwork because someone died." GhostKing said.

"But I can't seem to move my head. Also my spleen hurts." Rae said awkwardly.

"No probablem! Alchemy to the rescue! I knew watching all that _Fullmetal Alchemist_ would pay off!" Silver cheered, hopping down from the tree and drawing a transmutation circle on Rae's forehead. There was a flash of light and Rae was normal again, or as normal as she could manage.

"Ok. So...now what? We sort of need to find the others." GhostKing said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Shadow jumped down from the tree and left, causing the others to scramble after him so they wouldn't get lost.

**XxXxXxXx**

Bluemist, Mephiles, and Sarah didn't have a clue where they were. All they knew was that the group of bad guys weren't after them and they were lost.

In the dark.

With no food in case they got hungry.

"Stop gnawing my arm." Mephiles growled.

"I'm sooooo hungry..." Bluemist complained.

"Here. Here's a stick. Eat it. I'm too scared and tired and hungry to make anything with Author Power..." Sarah handed Bluemist a stick, which she began chewing on.

"Mmmm...fiber."

Sarah's cell phone rang, and she put it on speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Sarah? Hi, it's me, Gnat1. A fellow Author...you should know me. Anyway, just calling ahead to say that we're sending reinforcements to help you guys. Johnny RocketBooster came to us and we're sending TatlTails with him."

"That's not much of an army." Sarah grumbled.

"It's all we can spare. This guy that's after you...he wants to destroy the Authors."

"What?! What are we gonna do?!" Bluemist cried.

"We're going to shut up so they can't find us!" Mephiles growled.

"Do you know who he is?" Sarah asked Gnat1.

"He goes by the name Mr. K. That's all we have."

"Ah. Well, keep in touch." Sarah hit the end call. "Ok...where were we?"

That was about when a bush rustled and a short guy shot out of it, shouting, "SURRENDER PUNY EARTHLINGS! THE BOSS WANTS TO EXTERMINATE YOU!"

The two Authors and the demon turned and ran, because Marvin the Martian with a death laser ray was never a good thing.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sonic was getting chased by a blue skinned guy with a big head and a laser death ray.

"Hey, can we talk about this?!" he asked as he dodged another blast. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Megamind!" he blue guy said. "And you are going to be destroyed in the name of Evil!"

"I'd prefer not to be..." Sonic mumbled, dodging another blast.

"That is not your choice!" Megamind grinned, firing wildly.

"Crap," Sonic stumbled away into a small clearing. Ironically, that was the exact moment GhostKing, Shadow, Silver, Rae, Bluemist, Sarah, Mephiles, Marvin the Martian, Jackie Chan, Chuck Norris, Eggman, Darth Vader, and Scourge all walked in on the same clearing from different directions. The bad guys were also grinning madly, the Slenderman tied to a tree nearby. It was also the same moment that Johnny RocketBooster and another girl appeared, who was wearing a black T-shirt with a comedic formula for a band, denim shorts, black tights, red glasses and red Bobs shoes. She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Whoa, hi, everyone." Sarah muttered.

"Hi." the new girl waved. "I'm TatlTails."

"Ooh, goody! Another!" Marvin sneered.

Everyone cast him a weird look.

There was a tremendous bang, and suddenly the clearing was filled with floodlights. Another person had joined in their midst, this guy in a tuxedo and top hat. He had an epic mustache that officially made him a "sir", and equally epic sideburns. He had a cane at his side and he was smoking a pipe, adding to the whole evil gentleman look...

"Boss!" all the baddies saluted.

"So you must be Mr. K." Johnny said. "Funny, I sort of pictured you like this."

"I'll give you one last choice." Mr. K said. "Either surrender...or die."

"Why are you doing this?" Mephiles demanded.

"Because I can!" Mr. K spun around to face him. "Authors are overpowered and must be destroyed! Since no one else will take the job of destroying them, then I guess I will! Starting with all of you!"

"But I'm not an Author..." Sonic squeaked.

"You are still associated with them! For that, you must perish!" Mr. K pointed his cane at him, and a bolt of lightning flew from it. Sonic managed to jump out of the way and Rae stood in front of him.

"He's only here because we wanted him here! Leave us alone!"

Mr. K shot more lighting, but Bluemist put up a shield. "Leave us alone!" she growled.

"Yeah! Or we'll tear your eyebrows off!" Sarah added.

A look of rage fell over Mr. K's face. He stared at Sarah directly in the face and said firmly, "Go to your room."

"Those are terrible last words!" Shadow sprang into the air to jump at the evil villain, but Scourge knocked him to the side and planted a foot firmly in his back.

"Whaaat?" Johnny asked slowly.

"I said," Mr. K repeated, still staring at Sarah. "Go to your room!"

Silence fell over the clearing. It was Eggman that broke the nothingness in the air. "Uh...so she's your daughter? But she's an Author! Why do you want to destroy your own daughter?!"

**XxXxXxXx**

** Dun dun duuuuun!**

******So, TatlTails and Gnat1...you ARE in this story! :D  
**

**So one more chapter after this! Hope you're still liking this story!**

**Also I will try to upload stuffs next weekend, starting on Saturday. I'll try and update all three stories I'm working on, too!**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**XxXxXxXx **

**PREVIOUSLY ON GHOSTKING SCREWS UP TIME AND SPACE... **

_Mr. K stared at Sarah directly in the face and said firmly, "Go to your room." _

_"Those are terrible last words!" Shadow sprang into the air to jump at the evil villain, but Scourge knocked him to the side and planted a foot firmly in his back. _

_"Whaaat?" Johnny asked slowly. _

_"I said," Mr. K repeated, still staring at Sarah. "Go to your room!" _

_Silence fell over the clearing. It was Eggman that broke the nothingness in the air. "Uh...so she's your daughter? But she's an Author! Why do you want to destroy your own daughter?!"_

** (INSERT EPIC THEME MUSIC HERE AND CUE TITLE LOGO IN FLASHY REDS AND GOLDS) **

**And now...back to the show. **

**XxXxXxXx**

"She's your daughter?!" practically everyone shouted.

"I knew it! I can see the resemblance!" GhostKing muttered.

"But...why do you want to kill her?!" Rae asked.

"It's because of the rebellious teenage years. I just know it..." Silver muttered.

"She is an Author, and all Authors must be destroyed." Mr. K stated bluntly. "Even if she is my family."

"Dad, seriously." Sarah sighed.

"Something isn't right here..." Shadow muttered. "No one would simply destroy their only family..."

Mr. K looked as though he wanted to say something, but he only opened his mouth and then shut it again.

"Unless..." Shadow continued.

"What?" Rae asked.

"...Unless you're not really doing this out of your own free will."

Mr. K didn't do anything for the longest time. Then, ever so slowly, he clapped. "Bravo. You've finally seen through it." he said sadly.

"So...you don't want to really kill me?" Sarah asked.

"Who's making you do this?" Bluemist asked.

"We do not speak his name." everyone stared at Megamind. "It is a horrible, cursed name!"

"Voldemort?!" everyone asked at once.

"What, the pale Dark Lord without a nose? Of course not! Our master is far worse." Scourge shuddered.

"Um...can you describe him?" Silver asked.

"He is describable." Marvin said.

"Well, gee, that helps a lot!" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Ok, well...is this guy a guy...or a girl?" GhostKing sighed. "It's time for twenty questions..."

Half the baddies said, "Guy."

Everyone else, including Mr. K, said, "Girl."

"Oh great. We've got a heshe on our hands..." Mephiles sighed.

"I know!" TatlTails raised her hand. "It's Justin Bieber!"

"No, I'm technically not allowed to put real people in FanFics. I already broke an Author Law with Jackie Chan and Chuck Norris. I can't put Justin Bieber in this too." GhostKing shrugged.

"Who else is a heshe then?" Sonic asked.

"Uuuummm...that's a good question." Sarah said.

"I know who it is!" TatlTails said. "It's Johnny!"

"OH VERY FUNNY!" Johnny screamed.

"I think it's secretly Sarah!" Silver said.

Sarah beat the living daylights out of him while the others pondered the thoughts, immune to his shouts of mercy. "AAAAHHHH! SARAH! MY KNEES ARE TOUCHING MY BACK! STOP! OW OW OW OW!"

"I think it's Sonic." Mephiles decided.

"Well, there's only one shapeshifter here!" Sonic glared. "And you can take on any form! Who's the heshe now?!"

"Chuck Norris?" Rae asked. Sonic facepalmed.

"Wait...a shapeshifter that can take any form?" GhostKing asked slowly.

"_ANY_ form?" Sarah added, ignoring Silver as he bled out. Luckily, Johnny saved his life.

"...Who is a heshe..." GhostKing continued.

"I know who it is." Sarah decided.

"Me too."

With that, the two Authors attacked Jackie Chan_ (DISCLAIMER: doing this in real life results in a death sentence. Do not try this at home_).

"What are you doing?" Jackie demanded.

"If you were the real Jackie Chan, you'd have killed us by now!" Sarah yelled. "But you haven't! You're the shapeshifter heshe!"

"Jackie" knocked the two of them backwards and then transformed back into "his" real self. "He" wore black shorts and a half shirt, which was either extremely gay or just weird, because "he" was extremely flat-chested; and "he" wore a sweatband with a triangle thingy on it. "His" hair was really long and stringy and slightly greenish black.

"Heshe?! Is that what I'm known as now?!" "he" said in an odd voice that sounded like a woman's.

"Go home, Envy. You're drunk. This is the wrong FanFiction." GhostKing said. "You're going to make me put this in the crossover category now with Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Holy crap, he is a heshe!" Johnny said loudly.

"Who's Envy?" Rae asked.

" "He" is a character in Fullmetal Alchemist that I don't know the gender of. "He" is a shapeshifter and caused a lot of panic and such in the series. And now "he"'s drunk and trying to kill all the Authors." GhostKing explained.

"I am not drunk!" Envy shouted. "He" hiccupped.

"Ok... And why do you want to kill all the Authors?" Sarah asked.

"Because they can destroy the homunculi!" Envy growled. "All we ever wanted was to be human...IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

"Apparently." Shadow muttered.

"You shut up! Now I will kill you all!" Envy darted at the group. Bluemist blocked his attack and countered with a giant sword she made out of thin air. Envy ducked under the blade and managed to knock the Author backwards.

"Hey, people! A little help here!" Sarah shouted.

"Um...we're still sort of working for Envy...and "he" pays us pretty well..." Marvin muttered. All the other bad guys murmured their agreement.

"Well, FINE then!" Rae shouted. Shadow had lunged at the shapeshifter, but "he" saw him coming and grinned madly as a bright light made everyone squint and stumble back.

In place of Envy...was Maria. "Now...you wouldn't harm your precious friend, would you?" Envy asked in Maria's voice.

"How dare you!" Mephiles shouted, putting Envy/Maria in a headlock. He was knocked to the side by Shadow.

"No, Mephiles!"

"Shadow, he's got to be destroyed, No matter what face he wears!" the demon growled.

Envy/Maria laughed, ducking under Sarah's arm as she tried to hit "him".

"Pathetic!" "He" wound up to hit her in the side of the head, but something slammed into the homunculus' back, knocking "him" forward and into a tree's trunk, stunning "him" enough to lose Maria's form.

"Leave my daughter alone." Mr. K commanded.

"Or what? You would be back to where you started." Envy sneered.

"What?" GhostKing asked, confused.

"Her mother..." Envy pointed to Sarah. "...is missing. I may or may not have a clue to where she went to."

"My...my mum?! Dad! When did this happen?!" Sarah shouted.

"Not that long ago." Mr. K glared at the shapeshifter. "Envy found me in an alleyway and offered to give me a clue if I work for him. At the time, I didn't have a choice. You were provided for by the Author Council, but I...I was at the end of the line. I didn't think he'd send me after you."

"Oh, so Envy IS a guy..." Silver nodded.

"Shut up, Silver." GhostKing growled.

"We can find out where she went ourselves!" TatlTails said confidently. "You get out of here! Go back to your own FanFiction category! Like GhostKing said, you're probably drunk!"

"Yeah!" Megamind said. "We don't work for you!"

"Leave before I roundhouse kick you back to where you came from!" Chuck Norris said.

Envy glared at his cronies that were slowly beginning to turn against him. "Heh...guys...? Can we talk this over?" He turned into a bug and scuttled away into the woods.

"There. Our work here is done." Eggman said. "Hey, someone make us a portal so we can get out of here."

"Ok." TatlTails said, opening a portal. "I'm going to go too, guys. See ya later."

She along with the bad guys left. Except Mr. K. "I'm going to look some more. Sarah, when you're done here...meet me at the Council. We'll figure out what to do there."

"Ok." Sarah nodded. "I won't be long." she made a portal for her dad, which he disappeared into.

"You do know we're coming with you, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I sort of feared that." Sarah grinned.

"Hey, before we depart on part two of this odd adventure, let's have a few moments of free time." Johnny made a campfire appear. His ringtone went off, which was iNSaNiTY by Miki Feat. KAITO. It pretty much summed up their crazy adventure. "Hello?"

He listened for a few seconds before sighing and closing his phone. "Great. Moonlight's coming to join us."

That was about when a blue hedgefox came out of the woods dancing Gangnam Style.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder..." GhostKing sighed.

"Oh well." Sarah shrugged.

**XxXxXxXx **

**To all people who don't know what Fullmetal Alchemist is... Sorry for the random character. But it is the best flipping anime I have ever seen. And Envy really does have a heshe voice. **

**To everyone else... Hope you enjoyed! And yes, this means another sequel. It'll probably be called something along the lines of 'GhostKing Screws up Time and Space Once Again'. So keep an eye out for that. **

**Also, Raeweis, Bluemist45, Johnny RocketBooster, TatlTails, Nate the Werehog and Gnat1...thanks for letting me use your characters and such. Unfortunately, you will not be in the fifth you will be randomly mentioned and might pop in.**

** :D **

**So, everyone else... Remember to review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
